Un Teme Para todo
by NoritaYandere
Summary: Si Kieren Saber...Entre


es mi primer fic... no sean malitos conmigo... si lo hacen me vengare de todos!!!!

digo... espero que lo disfruten...

aclaraciones... los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen son de kishi-sama

yaoi y lemon!!!!

ahora:

.......

.. Un teme para todo ..

Estaba Ahí, sentado, sus oscuros ojos clavados en el cuaderno, una veces intentaba Hablarle pero su I-pod me lo impedía, estábamos en la misma clase pero Estaba casi seguro que él Ni siquiera Sabía que yo existía. Solo me dedicaba una observarle todo el día, clase tras clase, hasta que ese dia llego:

- Vamos Naruto! - Me decía uno de mis mejores amigos - puedes hacerlo! - Insistía.

- Pero Kiba! - Refunfuñaba - No pienso subir ahí!

Le gritaba yo a un castaño subido a una ventana, específicamente que, daba al vestidor de niñas.

- ¡Ah! Es increíble! Eres una niñita - martilleaba Pervertido - Sube De Una Vez - mandaba odiosamente.

Antes De Que Pudiera responderle una voz que nunca se había dirigido a mi pero que conocía perfectamente me interrumpió:

- No tiene que subir si no quiere - pronuncio Con las manos en los bolsillos y una mueca de amargura.

Estaba Ahí, su perfecto cabello rozaba su cara, su piel blanca sin ninguna imperfección me encantaba y ... ¿ME ESTABA defendiendo? ¡Wow!, Al principio pensé estar en un sueño, pero no. De pronto, su oscura mirada me saco de mis pensamientos.

- Hola Naruto - _que provocativa _voz, pensé.

De nuevo fui interrumpido:

- Qué haces aquí Uchiha? - Preguntó un enojado Kiba - no deberías estar entre tus fans? - Bufo.

- Lárgate Inuzuka - espectral voz, Avanzo unos pasos hacia Kiba en tono de Amenaza, por Kami! Se veia tan sexi!.

Solo Kiba se dio la vuelta con camino y tranquilidad luego de pronunciar "Esto no se quedará así Uchiha".

- Naruto ¿no? - Wow Tenía 8 años hasta cuando Tenía esa voz increíble.

- Si - conteste en un susurro, solo pude sonreír - eres Sasuke ¿no? - Pregunte sin dejar de sonreír.

- Es así.

Esa tarde fui a su casa, pasamos toda la tarde juntos, las horas parecían minutos y Aunque él no hablaba mucho se dedicaba a escuchar cada cosa que yo decía, ese día esa trabamos amistad que perdura hasta hoy.

Estaba ahí mi teme, sentado al lado de mi en la clase de historia, siempre había sido el mejor de la clase ya Pesar De su popularidad nunca dejamos de ser amigos. Todas las chicas lo miraban lujuriosas, no tenian idea de cuánto odiaba eso, ese era mi problema, nunca me atreví a decirle nada, pero eso Estaba a punto de cambiar:

- ¡Eh! Teme - me arme de valor - nos vamos juntos?

- De Acuerdo - pronuncio totalmente serio.

Aunque Sasuke no hablaba mucho en clase, podia notar que Cuando estábamos solos, y sonreía en Algunas Ocasiones se atrevía a comentar sobre el tema. Era tan diferente Parecía otra persona. El camino silencioso Fue casi por completo, no era común ese silencio, pero por mi mente no pasaba nada más que su oscura mirada, sus cálidas sonrisas Cuando estábamos solos E INCLUSO me encantaba verlo enojado.

- Sasuke - pronuncie sabiendo que mis Mejillas parecían tomates, pero fui interrumpido.

- Quieres ir a mi casa - pronuncio serio

- "Dios, eso era lo que Iba a Preguntarle" - pensé extrañado, puse mi mejor sonrisa - Claro!

Seguimos caminando su casa no Quedaba muy lejos de la mía e intente platicar sobre casi Cualquier estupidez que se me ocurría, INCLUSO me atreví una Contarle mis pesadillas sobre estar desnudo en clase, solo él sonreía de vez en cuando. Llegamos:

-Wow! Esta es tu casa? - O_O! - Es enorme!

- Ven - dijo cruzando la puerta.

Era igual de grande por adentro, muy estaba bien cuidada pero al parecer sus padres no Esteban.

- Toma asiento - pronuncio como una orden pero su amable Manera - Quieres algo de tomar?

- "Sí, a ti" no gracias "eres un cobarde"-me decía a mi mismo.

De pronto el aire se puso tenso, yo Sudaba y el gagueaba:

- Q-quiere subir - dijo Intentando no parecer un tonto "si supiera lo que lindo se ve"

- Claro - puse mi mejor sonrisa y lo seguí.

Llegamos a Lo Que Parecía ser una sala de juegos y solo yo pude observar el enorme televisor al fondo perfectamente Wii adornado con las Naciones Unidas.

- Wow!! - OO - Podemos jugar! Si si?

Debí parecer un tonto pero al él no le importo y me hizo señas para que tomara control de la ONU, luego de pasar horas Jugando a lanzar kunais como ninjas me lanza al suelo con la respiración entre cortada, el se sento a mi lado.

- No eres muy bueno - bufo con una sonrisa.

Antes De Que Pudiera responder unos golpes me llamaron la atención. Pum! Pum! Y entre golpes gemidos, de pronto un grito algo masculino atravesó la pared de la que venían los golpes: "¡Ah, Si! Itachi! Mas Fuerte".

Mis cabellos se erizaron por completo y un escalofrio Rozo mi espalda, mis Mejillas Esteban y Ardian Qué estaba seguro de que Sasuke lo notaba:

- Vamos a mi habitación - dijo serio - mi hermano y su novio no afeminado ni nos dejaran hablar.

- ¿Eh, de Acuerdo - Sudaba frio y las Mejillas me Ardian, de hecho toda la cara "Como Será Sasuke?" reprochándome pensé a mi mismo por tan pensamientos impuros pero la pregunta rondaba mi mente de vez en cuando. Ya en su habitación el se sento en la cama y yo me acosté pesadamente al frente suyo, su rodilla Estaba sobre la cama y sus piernas abiertas dejaban ver su ... "paquete" voltee la cara y me ruboricé de nuevo "soy un tonto"

- Qué sucede - me saco de mis pensamientos.

-- ¡Ah abrí mi boca y las palabras Fueron calladas por su boca sobre la mía.

El volteo la cara Y Estaba Sumamente rojo "por kami, es tan lindo" Rápidamente me levante, tomo su cara y la tomo entre mis manos para plantarle un beso él respondió Rápidamente colocándose sobre mí, apasionadamente Besandome.

Nos separamos para tomar aire, podia sentir su respiración, Abrio su boca como queriendo decir algo que le avergonzaba mucho de las Naciones Unidas y susurro pronuncio:

- Me gustas mucho, DOBE - Sus Mejillas adornadas de rojo.

- Eres un teme! - Fue lo único que respondí, enojado.

El se separo de mi Rápidamente, tomándolo como un Rechazo, lo abrace impidiendo que se fuera.

- Por que tardaste tanto? - Dije en tono tranquilo obligándolo A que me viera A Los Ojos.

De sus perlas negras como la noche se acostaban Gotitas Qué podría jurar el contuvo con todas sus Fuerzas. Nos besamos de nuevo "me excita", dijo mi SUBCONSCIENTE. Estaba seguro de que mi pantalón Quería romperse en ese momento en el que se puso sobre mí y froto su cuerpo con el mío, pero no me avergonzó ya que no era el único que Estaba en ese estado. Lo mire A Los Ojos asintió y el. Desabroche mi pantalón y antes de que Pudiera hacer algo mas bajo sus manos hasta esa zona para empezar a y Masajear Después pasear su lengua por mi masculinidad gemidos masculinos robándose nada de mi parte.

"es un t-teme" "un muy sexi teme" PENSABA tomándolo del pelo para guiarlo por todo mi Miembro. "maldición" Estaba a punto de Explotar Cuando lo metió por completo un su boca pero él la retiro Rápidamente Volviendo a la mía "teme de las Naciones Unidas y muy inteligente".

Apareció una sonrisa en su cara y en un movimiento bajo su pantalón junto con el mío "nani? Teme!" introdujo uno de sus dedos en mi, luego otro, no pude Evitar retorcerme Debajo de él por el dolor ocasionado a mi Virgen de parte, luego del tercero los movía lentamente de adentro hacia afuera y viceversa "teme frio y calculador" sin su sonrisa nunca desapareció Mientras besaba mi cuello y mi trasero preparaba para lo que vendría. Retiro sus dedos pero mi tranquilidad no duro mucho, puso mis rodillas sobre sus hombro y Empiezo a penetrarme.

Me aferre un sabanas las "teme" susurre que oyera solo para el, hacia los malditamente de espacio "Con esto acaba" desesperado PENSABA. Como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos se introdujo por completo en mi "ahh!" un grito ahogado por sus besos luego de Aquella Intromisión pero sus movimientos suaves pero profundos me relajaban, el dolor se convirtió en placer.

- Teme.

- Que quieres dobe - sonrisa malévola.

- Hazlo más rápido - Parecía aquello una más Súplica QUE CUALQUIER otra cosa.

"maldita sonrisa" que no se borraba de su cara Mientras el mete y saca continuo se Hacía cada vez más severo y rápido, de su boca se escapaban gemido fuertes, masculinos que combinaban a la perfección con los míos igual de fuertes. El espaldar de la cama golpeaba fuertemente la pared, embestida tras embestida llegamos al clímax.

Respirábamos entrecortadamente, podia oler su cabello, cayó sobre mí para luego voltearse y quedar a mi lado, aun respirando con dificultad.

- Te quiero kitsune - Sus palabras me robaron una lágrima que seque contra su pecho.

- Yo Te Amo teme - dije abrazado a el.

Desde ese día hasta hoy y, cuatro años después en la Universidad somos compañeros de cuarto estudiamos Aunque Diferentes carreras y sigo compartiendo la misma cama con el teme que se robo mi corazón.

Fin!

Por Kami! Escribí todo eso en dos días, creo que voy Mejorando, el compañero de Itachi y Deidara era Algunas definiciones:

Teme: maldito, desgraciado

Dobe: retrasado

Kitsune: Zorro

Rewies Y?


End file.
